Let the Rain Fall
by T. R. Delacor
Summary: ...So what are you doing out here then?...*...Letting the rain fall...


Let The Rain Fall...  
  
I glance up at the ever-darkening sky, and it becomes apparent to me that it will rain. And it appears it will rain very soon, at that.  
I give one last sparing look back at the shelter of the school as I pass through its gates. Yes, I will most likely get at least a little wet, regardless of whether I have an umbrella or not -- which I don't. There was not much, if anything, that I could do about it. I decided to take a seat on a nearby park bench, and just let the rain fall as it would. It was inevitable that I would get soaked, so I might as well try to enjoy it as much as I can.  
And as predicted, I felt one, then two drops of water fall down lonely from the sky, but within the next few second they were joined by many other droplets as a light drizzle cascaded down to earth. I turn my face up to the sky and close my eyes. This is truly refreshing. I haven't played in the rain since I was a child. I find that innocence is something that I miss sorely. I wonder if it will ever be possible to be innocent again, if it will ever be possible to be a child again?  
I slowly open my eyes and tilt my head back down as I feel someone walking in this direction. The energy emitting from them... It's the same strange energy I get from Yuki and Kyo, only... It's deeper, more mysterious. Did that even make sense?  
I look around me, and to my right I notice another Sohma, one I haven't been introduced to yet, but I have seen him with Yuki sometimes. This one has what appears to be white hair fringed in black. These Sohma's appear to have very sporadic hair color patterns, -- or perhaps he dyes it? He also appears to be very lost, considering the expression on his solemn face. I suppose I should help him.  
I stand up slowly, and just as cautiously walk over to him. When I get closer to him, about 5 or 6 feet away, he finally notices me.  
"Hello, you're one of Tohru's friends, right?"  
I nod my head, "Yes, I'm Saki Hanajima. And you... are related to Yuki and Kyo somehow?" He gives me a charming smile that would have made anyone else faint instantaneously at, and replies, "Yes, I'm their cousin." He extends his hand to me as he says, "I'm Sohma Hatsuharu. It's nice to meet you."  
I nod once more in reply. Yes, so he was one of the Sohma's. But he appeared to be different from the rest of them. It's not just his stunning appearance, or his hair color; he wasn't at all like the brash Kyo, or the cheerful boy, Momiji, I do believe. He was reminiscent of the peaceful and -even I must admit- handsome Yuki, but there was an added mystery enshrouding him. For some reason he intrigued me.  
"You look like you're lost," I finally say after a moment of silence, "Are you going to Sohma-san's house?"  
He shook his head, and answered simply, "No."  
"Where are you going then?" He couldn't just be standing out in the rain like I am. I thought that I was the only weird one in this school.  
"I don't know." He walked over to the park bench I had occupied only moments ago, and motioned for me to sit down. I guess he really is as lackadaisical as he seems. I hesitated a moment, then finally sat down next to him.  
"So what are you doing out here then?"  
He gave me another small, charming smile as he answered mysteriously, "Letting the rain fall."  
"Oh," was the only thing I could think of to say. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the deliciously fresh light drizzle, when suddenly the heavens opened up and a tidal wave crashed down on us.  
I yelled over the roar and the pound and the splatter of the rain that my house is close by, and that I was going there now if he wanted some shelter from the rain. As I remember it, the Sohma house is quite a lot more than a few minutes walk from here, and it wouldn't be very polite to leave him out here. To be perfectly honest, I'm worried about him. He seems more than physically lost.  
He nods his head, and follows me as I lead the way back to my house. As the rain starts to fall down even harder, he takes off his white coat and puts it around my shoulders. Even though it doesn't keep me from getting any wetter, it does provide at least a little warmth. My mind wanders a little as I think of how wonderful it smells,--of how it must smell like him. I shake my head slightly to wake myself up out of my internal reverie.  
I look at him out of the corner of my eye. He really is quite handsome, and a perfect gentleman too, it seems. He's nothing like the vicious rumors I heard about a "Black" Hatsuharu. Perhaps this is a different Hatsuharu, and after all, they are only rumors. And I, out of all people, should know that rumors are hardly, if ever, true. I shiver slightly at the memories.  
He glances over at me momentarily, and then fixes his gaze back on the road. Are you cold?" I guess he felt my shudder.  
"No I'll be fine. My house is right down this street." He glances at me again, and then nods.  
Suddenly a streak of lightening shoots through the sky and is soon followed by a deafening boom. Was that me that screamed? I blush lightly as I pull myself out of his arms and quietly say sorry as I start walking again, mentally slapping myself for reacting in such a way. I look back to see him still standing there with a curious expression on his face. I guess he's still trying to figure out what happened also.  
"Hurry up! My house is right here!" Now I pick up my pace as the welcoming sight of my door appears. I start to open the door when I remember that my parents and Megumi are out of town this weekend. I search through my pockets until I finally fish out the key. My hand is shaking from the evading cold but I finally manage to get the key in the hole, and a blast of warm air greets me as I push the door open. I step inside the dark house and after discarding my wet shoes I turn on a light.  
Hatsuharu still seems to look a bit perplexed about something, but maybe that's the way he is? I hand him back his now sopping wet coat and thank him.  
"I better call Tohru-chan and tell her where you are. I'll go start a fire now so you can wait in the living room by the fireplace and warm up some there." His confused look melted into apathy as he followed me into the next room. I'm glad we have one of those electric fireplaces, because I have no idea how to start a fire on my own. After I turn the switch on and give him some towel, I excuse myself so I can call Tohru.  
"Hello, may I speak with Tohru-chan?" I ask as what sounds like Yuki picks up on the other line. And judging from the noise in the background it appears him and Kyo are fighting yet again.  
After a few yells and a moment of exchanged insults, and after a final muttered, "baka neko," he answered, "Sure, I'll go get her now." Soon a cheerful voice comes on the other line.  
"Hello?"  
"Tohru-chan, how are you doing today?" I ask politely.  
"I'm doing great, Hana-chan! And you?"  
"Fine, but... well, you see, I was on my way home from school, and it started raining. Anyways, it seems Hatsuharu-san got caught in the rain also, and he appears to be rather lost, so I brought him back to my house. I just wanted to let you know where he is, in case you were worried or looking for him."  
I heard a sigh from the other line as Tohru answered, "Yes, I suppose Haru was just walking around again. He has a tendency to get lost a lot. Thank you so much for looking after him. I'll send Yuki or someone to get him after the rain stops."  
"No, that's okay. I'll walk him over there myself. I was supposed to stop by the store after school, but I didn't get a chance to. Since it's on the way, I'll just stop there after I drop off Hatsuharu-san."  
Suddenly I think to myself: "It sounds like I'm babysitting a child, and not a guy that looks my age if not older."  
"Oh, well, if it's no trouble for you, Hana-chan, I would be very grateful if you would."  
After I assured her it was no problem and we said our goodbyes, I went back to my room to change. I tossed my wet clothes into the laundry basket and change into casual jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt, and black socks to match. I never realized how cold my feet really were. I thought back to Hatsuharu-san. He must be cold too. After tying towel drying my hair, then tying it back in a ribbon, I rummaged through my drawers until I came across my old gym shirt. It didn't look like it was quite his style, but at least it would fit, and at least it was dry.  
I walked back into the living room and tossed him the shirt.  
"It doesn't seem like something you would wear, but at least it's dry. I'll put your clothes in the dryer if you want."  
To my surprise, (and perhaps a little bit of denied delight), he took off his wet uniform right there in the living room, and threw his wet clothes to me. I turned around, partly out of embarrassment at the sight of his clingy wet boxers, and partly to go to the laundry room. I walked quickly out of the room while he pulled the gym shirt over his head. Once I reached the laundry room, I paused by the dryer to steady myself. It wasn't only his body that left me breathless. When he took off his clothes there was nothing to hinder his energy as it surged towards me. Yes, I felt it undoubtedly in there. Yes, there was something different about him. I returned to the living room with some blankets, and I took a seat on the couch while he remained cross-legged on the floor in front of the fireplace.  
"If you're still cold, I brought another blanket," I said as I wrapped one around myself. He looked up at me with those mysteriously piercing eyes and shook his head.  
"No thank you, I'm fine now." We sat there in silence for so long that at first I thought he had gone to sleep. But suddenly he interrupted the quiet as he asked, "So why were you out in the rain?"  
That's strange. Why is he asking that now? "I don't know. I was on my way home from school, and I could tell I was going to get wet anyways, so I just sat down to enjoy the rain. There was nothing I could do from getting wet anyways."  
He looked satisfied at the answer and nodded his head. He stood up from in front of the blazing fire and moved to sit down on the couch beside me.  
"Hatsuharu-san, I know it's--" I was cut off my his raised hand. "No, call me Haru." I began again, "Haru, I know it's none of my business but... you don't seem at all to be like this "Black" Hatsuharu I keep hearing about."  
"And you don't seem to be like the denpa I keep hearing about." I have to smile slightly at that.  
"So I take you weren't actually lost, and you were really just walking around?" His expression went super deformed at that as he exclaimed, "Actually, I was! I'm so glad I found you!" Then it went soft again, "I get lost so much, it's something I'm used to by now."  
I raised my eyebrow at him. "But you had only just left the school. How could you have gotten lost so soon? How do you usually get home?"  
He settled back against the couch and looked out the window at the rain still pouring down. "Usually I follow Momiji to and from classes, to lunch, and then back home, because we have all the same classes. But today he was sick. I thought I could remember the way home, but I guess my mind just started wandering again. Sometimes I just kind of got lost in my own thoughts."  
I nodded my head thoughtfully. "Sometimes I wish that my mind would wander, but I don't think that it could even if I tried. I have a tendency to think too much."  
Suddenly he turned his gaze from the window and let it settle on me. "You don't look like you can send someone to the hospital." He picked up my hand lying on my lap and wrapped his thumb and index finger easily around my wrist. "Look how small your hand is. What about your rumors?"  
I took my hand away from him and set it back down in my lap. "It's the same as with yours. They aren't real, just misconstrued."  
He gave me a small, sad, melancholic smile, and then answered, "They aren't like mine then." I raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't seem like the vulgar, rude person everyone made him out to be.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
He turned back to the window. "They aren't like mine because... mine are real. Sometimes I do turn into "Black" Haru. I don't mean to, it's just something that happens. It seems to just co--" He was interrupted as the dryer buzzed.  
"I'll go get your clothes." It was a welcome break from that conversation. I most certainly didn't want to delve into my past, though it would be interesting to delve into his.  
As I take his clothes out of the dryer, I conspicuously bring them ever so slightly up to my nose. As I breathe in, I notice that they still smell like him, and they smell wonderful.  
"Here you go," I say, as I walk back into the room and hand him the clothes. "The bathroom is down the hall, the second door on the left." He nods his head and thanks me, and then leaves to go change. I sit down on the couch, at the spot that he used to occupy, and stare out the window, just as he did. It sounds like the rain hasn't let up any. Lord, forgive me, but I'm rather happy about that. For some reason, I don't want him to leave yet. I want to find out more about this mystery.  
When he comes back into the room, I have to remind myself to start breathing again. He takes the seat I was originally sitting in, and straightens the blanket to where it covers both of us.  
"So why do you always wear black?" He asks, as he turns towards me. Now it was my turn to look away and to the window.  
"I guess I just like it. It has a comforting feel to it. Why do you dye your hair?"  
He frowned deeply at this. "I don't dye it. It's natural." I turn towards him, as I stare at him with mixed incredulity and disbelief.  
"No, that's impossible."  
He growls lightly then stands up. He started to take off his belt when I stop him, "Okay! Okay! I believe you! There's no need for a demonstration!"  
He sits back down with his arms crossed over his chest. "Good." He glances over at me again, and then uncrosses his arms as a sign of forgiveness. "So... how'd you get kicked out of your old school? You didn't really send the boy to the hospital, right?" How wonderful is my luck. This is exactly what I didn't want to talk about.  
"Um, actually, I kind of did, to a certain extent...but what about you and this "Black" thing? So it's like when you get angry you --" He interrupts me, "No, tell me what happened with you first." I sigh then turn back towards the window. After a few moments of silence, he urges me on with a "Well?" Finally I give up, and realize I would have to tell someone one day. It might as well be him, so that maybe he will tell me his secret. "I... at my old school, I wasn't like this," I say, as I motion towards my black shirt and socks. "I used to... I guess you could say I was like Tohru. I was cheerful and happy like she is now. Perhaps that's why I'm so glad I'm her friend. Perhaps I can keep her from losing that innocence." I pause. He's staring intently at me now, and I have no choice but to continue. I look up into his intensely dark eyes, and then look back towards the window after a moment's hesitation. "I... well, one day after school, I had stayed late to help this one boy with a math problem we had for homework. Back then I kept up with my studies, and was at the top of my class. Anyways, the teacher asked me to stay behind so I did. After I showed him how to do the problem, I got ready to leave. But when I tried to walk out the door, he blocked my way and he... he told me I could leave..." My voice was starting to shake by now, and my vision was getting blurred. "Uh well, he... he pushed me against the chalkboard and..." At that point I just trailed off. The vision filled my mind, and it made me want to scream all over again. "After that, he... well, I guess I just either got so angry or so upset, that somehow my energy electrocuted him, in a sense. It forced him off of me and it was so powerful he was thrown into the next wall. That was the first time anything like that happened to me. And that's why he had to go to the hospital. Ever since then I've been able to read people, I guess you could say. I really didn't mean to hurt him. It just happened, and I--" I hadn't noticed that tears were already forming a trail down my face. Haru moved closer to me and pulled me into his arms. I'm not sure why I didn't pull away like I usually do, or why I even told him all this. It was something about his eyes; they commanded me to trust him. I didn't even know him, and here I was crying in his arms. Suddenly my dignity overtook me. After one last sniff of his scent, I forced myself to let go of him. I wiped my eyes off on the corner of the blanket and turned towards the window so I didn't have to look at him.  
"What... What about you? What's your secret?"  
He stayed silent for a while, and then finally he said quietly, "I'm not sure I can tell you."  
This made me look back at him. "What do you mean?"  
And with those same piercing eyes of his, he said, "It's rather... absurd. You wouldn't believe me. And you aren't supposed to know. I really shouldn't tell you." What was that suppose to mean?  
"I'm sure it's not sillier than the idea of negative electromagnetic waves injuring a person."  
At this he smiled. Then his face took on a solemn expression again. He took my hands into his and looked deep into my eyes. My heart was beating faster already. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone. Only the Sohma's and Tohru know about this. And you have to promise that you won't think I'm crazy." I nod my head. "Well, are you familiar with Chinese astrology? About the Juniishi?"  
I give him a puzzled look, and then slowly nod my head. "Yes, I'm familiar with it."  
"Well, you see, in the Sohma family, there's a curse. If any of us get hugged by the opposite sex, or if we get too close, like if we trip and fall onto each other or something, we... we change into ani--" Suddenly there was a loud boom, and then the lights flickered out. Now the only illumination we had was the fireplace.  
Once more I slowly extract myself from his arms. Why am I so jumpy today?  
"What..? Why didn't I...?"  
"What were you saying about this curse? You change into what...?"  
He stared down at his hands, and said quietly, "Animals."  
I blinked. "What?" That... was very strange.  
"I don't know why I didn't change when you jumped into my arms, or when it was raining, why it didn't happen then. I don't know why I didn't change with you. When Kisa fell on me I changed instantly and when Rin..." he trailed off.  
"So... you were suppose to change into an animal?"  
He nodded his head. "Yes, I was supposed to become a cow."  
I smile. "Well, it's a good thing you didn't. I feel like a hamburger right now." At that he stared at me with one eyebrow raised. "I was just kidding! Just kidding! I'm a vegetarian!" Then I frowned. "Maybe it was because we didn't actually hug?" Then I think to myself: "Or maybe it's just not true." Of course I would never say so out loud. I remember the way his eyes seemed to change when I doubted his hair. There was no way I wanted to witness that again. That's probably what they mean by "Black" Haru. But I guess if he can have natural hair that color, and if I can shoot energy waves at people, I guess changing into an animal isn't so incredulous.  
Suddenly he stands up. He takes my hand and pulls me up with him. "What are yo--" I'm cut off as he suddenly hugs me. After what seemed like eternity pass, I finally manage to say, "Umm... Haru? Nothing's happening?" His arms dropped to his side, but he made no motion to step away from me. Truthfully I didn't want him to.  
"Shigure said... Shigure said that if we didn't change when a female hugged us, then that means that we're meant to be..." My eyes went wide at that. How was I supposed to respond to that? "I... I don't know why I didn't change... I even changed with... Rin..."  
I sat back down on the couch, and after a moment he did so too. "Who's Rin?" I ask softly. His head dropped down towards his lap, with his hair following over his eyes, hiding his expression from me. "We used to date, but... she broke up with me for some reason. I'm not sure why."  
"And you love her?" He stiffened. "I don't know. I thought so at the time. But... perhaps it was just lust, just something to fill in the gap, just something to pass the time with..."  
We sat there in silence for a few minutes.  
"It sounds like the rain's stopped."  
"Yes it does." He answers quietly. I go to the door and slip on another pair of shoes that I had left there.  
"Shall we go? I promised Tohru I would make sure you got home safely." He nodded his head. As I shut the door I wonder if this is how it will be the whole way to the Sohma house.  
Walking down the street, the only sound I could hear other than that of the sound of our footsteps resounding off the wet road was that of the occasional bird chirping. Yes, I suppose it would be just as quiet the whole way there. And I suppose it will be just as quiet at school too. I doubt we'll ever talk again, other than perhaps the most polite and casual greetings. I just told a complete stranger my life story, and I just listened to his, and what appears to be the rest of the Sohma's secret, and we most likely will never even talk again.  
When we got about three-fourths to our destination, I felt the first pitter patter of falling rain. Finally interrupting the deafening silence between us, I answer, "It looks like it's about to rain again. I guess I should have brought an umbrella."  
When I look up at him, he has this weird smile on his face. "I haven't played in the rain since I was a child. I find that innocence is something that I miss sorely. I wonder if it will ever be possible to be innocent again, if it will ever be possible to be a child again?"  
Now I find that I have to smile too. "I was just thinking the same thing." Right after I answered him, a light drizzle began to fall once more, and soon it increased in force until it was a constant cascade of rain sheeting down. Suddenly he took my hand in his and pulled me close to him. He brought his lips down close to my ear, and then whispered so softly that I had to strain to hear him. He said,  
"Hana... Let the rain fall."  
  
. . .. . . ~!!~ .:*:. ~!!~ . . .. . .  
  
"Wow! You're such a good writer; Shigure would be so envious of you right now if he could read this." I smile up at my husband and give him a quick kiss on the lips. Ah, but of course he would never settle for that, and soon it turned into a passionate embrace, rather than the simple peck it was supposed to be. "Yes... But the story line sounds so familiar..." I give him a brief demure and seductive smile. "Oh, really?" I say innocently. "So, tell me, do my eyes really command you to trust me, Hana?" "Of course, why do you think I'm here right now?" He looks down at the plate of food in his hand. "I thought it was just to feed me... But hey, whatever... Just as long as you're here, it doesn't matter why." Once more we're locked in a passionate kiss, when suddenly we hear a giggle. "Mommy! Daddy! Stop that already! Come play with me!" I smile at little Harueko. "Come on Haru, let's go to the park." He smiles at me, "Ah, but Hana, sweetie, it's raining." As he takes me into his arms again, this time it's my turn to whisper into his ear,  
"Haru... Let the rain fall."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finished... for now anyways.... Perhaps I'll add some more things, like what actually happened on the walk home, or the relationship in between the walk and the child, because you know she couldn't have gotten pregnant from hugging him twice... or maybe....  
  
Eh, well anyways, if you want me to write something else or continue, or just tell me that I really stink at writing and that I should really just give up, review okay? Because I have never seen or read fruits basket before, yet for some reason I'm totally in love with it now, and with Haru. *Sigh*... something about those absent-minded guys... and those guys with black and white hair... *looks at my picture of Hiei...* *Swoon*... I claim Haru and Hiei!! They're mine!! Okay... so maybe not... dang... I hate disclaimers... But I sure do wish they were... Well, if I'm just really off character, or if I made a mistake somewhere, please tell me. All the information I know I've found in shrines or in other fanfics. The only reason I wrote this without even knowing about the show was because, well, there just weren't any HaruxSaki fanfics. So, to prevent any more of these atrocities, please write some more yourself! I really should just give up writing... I don't know why I insist on polluting the internet so much... Oh well... back to my Haru... *starts staring at my wallpaper and winamp and the printed picture, and the editorial about fruits basket in the December issue of Newtype... *sigh... Haru always looks so awesome... I love absent-minded guys... Now if only Haru had blue eyes... (Inside joke, don't ask...) 


End file.
